When Fate and the Future Fails
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: Oneshot targeted at raising awareness of the almost fascist-like SOPA and PIPA acts. Follow the lives of two Pokemon Rangers, whose destinies are radically altered as a new dictatorship shadow the planet with an iron grip. AU story of my current fic.


_**Soldier of the Future here to bring you an update, albeit a different one. Don't worry, I'll go back to my main fic after I have a little free time on my hands.  
><strong>_

_**As you've all know, the recent SOPA and PIPA act is about to bring the entire infrastructure of the internet to its heels. That's right. The United States Congress is potentially passing a bill that could mean the ends of all internet freedom-any website, regardless of what it is, if caught by a corporation that discovers it has the latter greedy grubber's material on it, has a full right to block and take down the website.**_

_**With plenty of authors jumping in and raising awareness of this dastardly act that allows companies to block and remove any content that "infringes" their rights, it could mean the end of the internet as a whole. I, as an author, personally believe I need to have my voice heard also.  
><strong>_

_**Well…what can I say? That's just terrible. It could mean the deaths of popular sites like Youtube, Deviantart, heck…even this site, will fall to the Stop Online Piracy Act and the Protect IP Act should they get passed. If anything, that should not be allowed to happen under any circumstances!**_

_**Just imagine it. All your fan art, fanfics, videos, music, everything posted online that you all know and love…will be forbidden from being displayed on the internet. Since the majority of internet servers are in the US, the effects can be drastic on a global scale.**_

_**You can say this is a bonus short episode of my current story. It has almost nothing to do with my main story, but I really want to raise awareness of this. As you can see, the copyright bullshit on Youtube has already gotten me two strikes, but this is taking it way too far. Corporations, with their tyrannical decisions and authority, are already starting to have a negative impact on our lives, as with these two acts, they are practically overpowering the government. Anyways, without further adieu, I present to you, the bonus episode of Pokémon Heroes: Uprising. Note that I'll get back to my main story as soon as possible, so sit tight.**_

_**Only my own OCs are present here (not even my friends' ones will be used here, as I don't know if they are based on other characters that exist in real life, so…you get the point). Okay, Havoc's may be based from a different game…but he's a different story altogether. He's too important to be left out of this, not to mention he's a character that originated from a dead company. RIP Westwood Studios, who was bought out by, yep, you guessed it, corporate greed that only cares about the fluttering green bills of currency.**_

_**Sorry for those who live in the US, but the land of the free is about to be the land of corporate pigs. Let's not forget, these people who even thought up of such an act are already billionaires. Before you say corporations are evil, well, you're wrong and that is not my objective. But this act is taking it a bit too far.**_

_**Did you know you can also get 55 years in jail in the US if you are involved in any piracy matters? Wow. So this means downloading copyrighted music is more serious than homicide? So much for human values and morals.  
><strong>_

_**I may be a little late, but yeah, I was busy these last few days, not to mention extremely sick. This is also a chapter that wasn't beta-read by my beta reader, as he's busy with his exams.**_

_**See the life of two Rangers, whom both have served their people and land with pride and honor, have their lives turned upside down because of this one act.**_

_**A friend of mines recommended me to put this in a separate fic, so I did so as I also believed it seemed to be a bit out of place in my current fic, in addition.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon Heroes AU: When Fate and the Future Fails<strong>

***This is an official file released by the government regarding the activities of two highly dangerous suspects. Reproduction of this document, whether through publication, photocopying or redistribution, is highly prohibited by the law and wherever other international laws may apply. Maximum punishment for violating this law is a 5 million dollar fine or 55 years in prison.***

***The names mentioned here have been altered to protect those who were involved in these incidents. Replicated names are entirely and purely coincidental, and should anyone have any issues regarding their names being used in this file, should not take this seriously.***

"_Corporations don't pay taxes already, yet they now plan to step all over us with their boots shined with pure gold? Damn bureaucratic doves!"-Lieutenant Havoc_

The Pokémon Ranger Corps have had its decades-long legacy respected and polished by the many victories and successes it has scored via combating criminal activity of all kinds. From fighting piracy in the Orange Islands to hunting the most dangerous mercenaries and bounty hunters that has ever walked across the face of the Earth, there hasn't been a locale where the force of brave volunteers and professionals, ranging from young cadets to aged veterans, have not seen action. Their successes were documented in various historical records, with many praising for their compassionate and wise hearts, but at the same time, showing little to no mercy for those who stood in their way entirely. Equipped with state-of-the-art hardware and tactics such as military machines, Pokémon, and superior training, there was little that the police organization could not accomplish. From the lush forests of Kanto all the way to the urbanized centers of Unova, the soldiers had taken every step into every environment, learning to live and harmonize with the atmosphere they lived, slept, ate, and fought in.

Somewhere in the shadows though, enigmatic figures of authority were plotting their next moves, with reasons and motives unknown. For many years, they have planned, plotted, and organized themselves as a new form of government rule, out of the prying eyes of authority figures everywhere.

"_With the passing of these two acts, I now declare the Pokémon Ranger Corps to be disbanded. Begin the preparations to layoff the personnel, along with the return of all hardware."_

"_Will do, sir. What about those who resist arrest? Not all of them will be spirited away peacefully, I'm surely positive of that."_

"_Detain them. I'll have a word with them later."_

"_And what if they are too dangerous to be contained? Surely, there are some soldiers in our ranks that are skilled enough to either break into the most secured fortresses on the planet, or escape from a prison with level 5 security clearances."_

"_Then beat them. Do not execute them. There is no use in killing them, as I wish to have an audience for how powerful we've become. No point in instilling a new rule of fear if there is no one to oppress it with."_

"_Acknowledged."_

That was, until they were shut down by conglomerates for a mysterious reason. It all happened in one day, with no impending warning coming from the dark cloud of corporate domination.

As the Pokémon Ranger Corps were funded, supplied, trained and readied for action with mainly corporate funding, they had to administer to the protocols of those who prepped them for battle. However, a mysterious movement by the companies that kept the PRC alive and running caused the entire policing organization to be brought to its knees, with hundreds and thousands of Rangers being laid off overnight and the majority of its hardware being sent back to the very same businesses and syndicates that had sold them the assets.

Many Rangers in the field were in a state of complete surprise and surprise as the majority of them, along with many civilians, were hauled away in one gigantic arresting procedure by government forces and shockingly, private security companies that provided multi-billion dollar organizations protection from outside threats, let they be hackers, criminal organizations, or even other rivalling companies that were willing to come in to seize an opportunity for bonus profits. Everyone arrested and detained did not get an explanation as to why they were incarcerated. The only reason was this: "You are in violation of the SOPA and PIPA act".

Pokémon Rangers Corporal Leon and Lieutenant Havoc of Oblivia and Almia, respectively, were among those who were arrested that afternoon when everything began to spiral out of control violently – while eating lunch at the local bar and enjoying a small talk regarding local news and other current events, the pair was suddenly intruded upon by several uniformed men in Special Forces black and carrying non-lethal weapons. As soon as the officers and troopers stormed the restaurant, it caused many of the occupants enjoying an afternoon meal to suddenly start panicking in fear as the majority of them were detained rather rapidly and through harmless (but surely painful means), such as Tasers or rubber bullets. These unfortunate civilians, with no clue or any explanation from the captors about what was possibly going on, were promptly handcuffed and taken away.

This irked a great sense of anger within Havoc, a commando who had the skill and talent to beat a professional wrestler with his own fighting style, run up to an armored vehicle in order to blow it sky high with a wad of C4 explosives, or land a headshot three kilometers away with his customized Barrett M82 anti-armor sniper rifle. Humorously, he often tended to do things left-handed as a snide remark of his successes, especially when it came to using handguns.

"I think we're in trouble, Havoc," the Corporal queried uneasily. "We might be next."

Havoc burped loudly from his beer as he placed the empty beer bottle down on the round wooden table. "Oh god, not the law again. There's only one side of the law here and it certainly ain't them," he grunted rather angrily.

"Uh, we're not on the battlefield for starters, Lieutenant. It's better not to interfere and let the officials handle their task," Leon replied politely and with great respect as he placed a piece of steak in his mouth, munching it rapidly.

The Lieutenant-ranked Ranger snorted arrogantly. "These people aren't adept at enforcing the law, aside from sticking out their necks for corporations and the rich. It's been happening for the last few years, and no one's doing anything about it. Did I prove you wrong there?"

"…Good point, but we don't have any weapons," the younger Ranger answered in response.

Havoc gave a troublesome-filled sigh as the situation began to build itself into a dilemma inside his head before he said, "we'll see what happens."

"What-what is going on here!" the shocked owner of the restaurant came out as he witnessed his loyal and friendly customers being taken away in the raid.

"We are part of the IPF, the International Police Force," a figure, masked by tactical gear and wielding a submachine gun answered. "It is wise for you to come with us silently, otherwise your sentence may become more severe. Remain to do so, and you may get out of prison early."

"Sentence for what?" the owner asked innocently, having no clue what was up. The news reports spoke of some new bill being passed in the United States, where Unova was, but little was revealed overall.

"That I cannot answer you until you are granted the right to speak. Take him, boys!" the trooper ordered as several more men shuffled forward and began to arrest the helpless owner.

Havoc, being the skilled and bad-mannered Ranger Commando that he was, was not about to be taken away for arrest so easily. Having escaped death or being taken prisoner on various occasions, the intimidating soldier in his early forties was not about to rot in imprisonment for the rest of his life, and watching innocents being taken away unfairly was also something that peeved him greatly. Getting out of his seat, he walked over to the troopers and demanded an explanation of what was possibly going on.

"Havoc, no. You'll get yourself hurt," Leon warned with an anxious tone. "This isn't Team Rocket or some paramilitary organization we're up against – this is the International Police Force we're talking about. You can't just go up there and beat them in a conventional battle!"

The gruff, no-nonsense commando huffed in a frustrated mood before he ignored his friend's recommendation and countered with his own statement. "You have it all wrong, kid," he remarked before continuing, "I'm tired of corporate gasbags kicking us left and right like soda cans on the street even though we're the ones that keep them in business. And now, they're stepping all over us like Caterpies and Weedles."

Although Leon, a young Ranger in his late teens, was far more mild-mannered, respectful and calm compared to the one he was accompanied with, built a great sense of hatred and despise against most police forces, as many of them were corrupt and served corporations more than the common civilian living in the world. Being a Ranger, his goals were to protect and serve Pokémon and humans who were incapable of defending themselves physically and mentally, he greatly believed in the right to fight for the freedom and rights of everyone who deserved the right to do so.

He didn't falter in talents in comparison with Havoc either. He was a skilled marksman with the M4 Carbine (even though it wasn't officially a sniper-class weapon, Leon was fond of its accuracy), an experienced combatant with his styler capable of transforming into an energy sword or whip, and infiltrate a moderately well-defended base on his own without raising any suspicions.

"Excuse me, if I may interrupt," Havoc asked politely to the police. "What is going on here with these rapid round-ups of innocent people? I demand an explanation now."

"Your actions, along with everyone else in the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, along with the subregions known as Fiore, Almia and Oblivia, are in violation of the newly passed Stop Online Privacy Act and the Protect IP Act," the uniformed official explained before raising his gun at a potentially dangerous convict. "Come with us quietly, and we will not have to resort to lethal force. Your friend over there is coming with us too."

A confused Leon immediately tried to demand a reason for what was going on, but he had no chances before he was stormed and mobbed by three arresting officers. "What – can someone explain-"

"Cuff him down. Seize all his assets. I want his ID cards, Pokémon, and whatever may not belong to him."

On the cue and orders of the commanding officer of the platoon that was rounding up people for the arrest, several other troopers grabbed Leon, forced him down to the table and handcuffed him, with the young Ranger thrashing and trying to get away. As he was much physically weaker than Havoc, he could not resist arrest even if he tried – it was evident that these law enforcement figures were far stronger than him. It didn't help either that he and Havoc both had no gear, as they were not allowed to bring their stylers, self-defense guns, or anything that was of PRC property – only items such as their uniforms and other gear like goggles and gloves were allowed to be carried by off-duty personnel.

"You won't need this anymore, for it violates our superiors' new laws and regulations," one of the arresting officials announced as he ripped the Poke ball on Leon's belt that contained his prized Sceptile.

"No! Havoc! Don't let them take us away! Let me go!" the Corporal-ranked Ranger cried in desperation as he was forced through intense pain due to the personnel, presumably SWAT units, cuffed his arms up and prepared to take him away. However, his older partner was not about to let that happen.

The SWAT trooper held Leon's arms down as a means to prevent retaliation. "Kid, you are under arrest on charges of copyright in your journal logs and entries that you published online. They contain music files and photos from third party sources that believe your actions are infringing their copyright laws."

"WHAT!" The Corporal-ranked soldier screamed. "I TOOK THOSE PICTURES PERSONALLY ON MY OWN MISSIONS!"

"Doesn't matter. They have a right to charge you, so shut up and cooperate." The officer demanded. This left his older partner absolutely outraged as to what was truly happening.

"Let the kid go! I demand answers for what the hell is happening right now!" Havoc fiercely barked as he cracked his fists. In spite of lacking any weapons, his close-range combat skills were anything but soft and weak. A powerful haymaker from the Lieutenant could shatter a man's ribcages and send the unfortunate victim to a hospital stay for more than half a year.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. On orders from my superiors, the Rangers are now officially disbanded, and so are the Pokémon Leagues throughout all five regions and all those who are participating in it. You'd wise to come with us quietly, otherwise we'll be forced to resort to lethal force for the likes of you."

The trooper raised his gun and pointed it directly at Havoc's chest in an attempt to persuade the violent Ranger Commando to surrender, but Leon's older partner had other plans.

"Oh, you don't know lethal force unless the PRC's finest warriors handed it to you personally," Havoc snarled beneath his breath, his bloodshot eyes causing his would-be arrester to widen his eyes slightly from behind his protective visor.

Without any warning or signals, Havoc grabbed the man's submachine gun with lightning efficiency, ripping it out of the hands of the officer. Tapping into his close combat skills honed through decades of training and battlefield experience, the man performed a powerful forward thrust kick with his right leg that was directed at the man's stomach region. The move was tough enough to knock a fully-grown man flying – and it was a prime example here, as the unsuspecting SWAT officer had no idea who he was dealing with or was he aware of Havoc's skills and capabilities. Shot across the room from the kick, the man crashed into some tables and fell to the ground, spilling some food and drinks all over his uniform while the table cracked in half. Two officers came to the aid of the individual that Havoc had attacked, helping the injured man back onto his feet.

"You are not the police I knew," Havoc seethed angrily as he brandished his newly gained weapon, even if it was a non-lethal gun. "I demand answers now as to what in the name of Rayquaza is going on with these mass arrests, or I'll beat you all into a state where the wheelchair will be the last chair that you will all be sitting in for the rest of your life."

"While I admit that was quite a show on your part, that was very unwise, Lieutenant. You just raised your jail time to a good twenty years in prison." another masked figure applauded.

The government police were reluctant to surrender, after all. They greatly outnumbered Havoc, not to mention they had other tactics on hand.

"Take him out!" a voice yelled. Havoc whirled his head towards the direction of the noise before he took note of one of the uniformed men drawing out a black-colored polyester material pistol of some kind.

"Havoc, just go! Forget about me!" Leon screamed in desperation.

It was far too late. The Lieutenant-ranked Ranger did not realize quickly enough that the gun the individual was about to shoot him with was not an ordinary gun, but a Taser. Two wires supercharged with large amounts of voltage electricity were fired from the gun as the energized prongs targeted the bare skin section of Havoc's exposed neck. What followed after were several aftershock effects that he experienced from the non-lethal weapon before the legendary Pokémon Ranger fell to the ground, blackened out from the ambush. His stolen weapon clattered uselessly to the ground, and it wasn't long before he too was hauled away with Leon.

"He won't need this anymore either," the same soldier that had shot him with the Taser handgun whispered darkly, confiscating Havoc's Poke ball also. Inside the containment capsule contained his valued Houndoom ever since he raised her as a mere Houndour pup, nicknamed Helly.

By the end of the day, mass arrests had led to an influx of inmates being crowded into horrible conditions, all because many of them possessed material that wasn't rightfully theirs. Anything from pictures, articles, music, movies, games, even Pokémon – being creatures having been commercialized by private industries and corporations as a product, humanity's closest partners weren't spared either as the majority Pokémon Trainer was arrested in a matter of days.

And there was little to no resistance, given the swiftness of the arrests.

* * *

><p>What followed the two fates of the Pokémon Rangers in the following days, perhaps weeks and months that dragged by the calendar, was confinement in jail. With their uniforms and self-esteem stripped away, both individuals were locked up in cold, damp cells with inhospitable conditions, awful food, terrible sewage disposal, and abuse or oppression from the security guards that watched over the jail. Apparently, both Leon and Havoc were shipped off to the Sevii Islands Detention Centre, a destination for the most dangerous convicts alive on the planet. They weren't the only ones – several Team Rocket agents, soldiers, and grunts, along with their UAAF associates were also present there. Both Havoc and Leon were restricted to a single cell that was barely larger than a small bedroom, and with only the barred window opening no bigger than a magazine shining sunlight into the dark cell, the only source of light they had was a light that hung overhead. The bulb that was equipped was barely functional, as it was dim and had a tendency to go out often. Both personnel were also stripped of their ranks, meaning they were no longer Rangers at the recruit rank to begin with. Being nothing more than prisoners, they awaited what fate had in the future for the pair.<p>

"…I shouldn't have done that to begin with, right kid?" Havoc joked as he sat across the room in the cell with his partner, now prisoners of something they had no idea of.

"Doesn't matter," Leon replied grimly. "Either way, it wasn't like our resistance would have made much difference. We stood no chance, and there was no way we could have possibly prepared for what was coming at us."

"…May the legendaries that watch over us in the heavens pity those who are innocent for this," the Ranger Commando replied sullenly. He hoped for salvation in some form, but he was more than convinced there was no such rescue. Every day, he looked out the tiny barred window, wishing that his cries of mercy and desperation could be heard by anyone outside. The only responses he got were prison guards ordering him to shut up, otherwise he would get a serious beating for the racket he was initiating.

Jail life for the two was arguably worse than being taken as a prisoner of war, at least in Havoc's eyes. Throughout the days that passed, they performed hard, physical labor and lived nearly inhospitable living conditions, often having to cramp themselves into tight shower stalls and mess halls with other prisoners. Having to sleep on two ripped and worn out mattresses in their jail cell often made both Rangers sleepless, as they were reluctant to snooze on something of so poor quality that it could potentially give you arthritis. Fights in prison were common, especially between other jailed criminals that met with opposing parties they strongly disliked, such as former Ace Pokémon Trainers who discovered that Team Rocket was sharing the same jail with them. If anything, it was practically hell on Earth for the Rangers, as they were being detained by those who they formerly served as opposed to those whom they fought against. Havoc was one of them, as he often gave Team Rocket grunts and former UAAF agents a serious beating whenever he got the chance.

"Wh-why beat us! We're in the same boat now!" a Team Rocket grunt pleaded on one occasion.

"It's for my friends that your own kind killed in the past," Havoc spat back with little remorse. "Perhaps next time, you shouldn't mess with someone who can place a headshot in your head, doing so left-handed." Because of the former Lieutenant's actions, he became a feared figure in the jail, even for Team Rocket elites.

Throughout the time Leon and Havoc were jailed, both former service members continued to receive news reports of well-known figures being arrested and detained, all for one reason. Violation of the SOPA and PIPA act. All of the companions that the two Rangers knew were rapidly detained and shipped away to maximum security prisons, never to be heard from again.

_"Stay safe, Ash and Jimmy,"_ Leon prayed in his heart, as those two were his best companions he had traveled with a few months earlier. However, all that came crashing down one day.

It was only one day when Havoc was reading a local update on the news bulletin board that gave him the incentive to call over Leon to see what was going on. While Leon was eating his lunch, the commando trudged over and gave him the update.

The words on the news update greatly shocked the Corporal.

"_Trainer and Typhlosion resist arrest: trainer from Pallet Town detained, talking fire-type Pokémon taken out after a bloody gun battle."_

"No…" Leon stammered, feeling heated tears roll down his cheeks. "Not…Ash and Jimmy…"

After reading that last update, it came to light that what he fought for – freedom, liberty, independence – was all but a wasted effort that would never become reality. After hearing of the two famed trainers suffering such a fate, he knew the dream for a free life was all but a lie all along. There was no hope, no salvation, no light at the end of the tunnel. This was their future they had fought so hard for.

"If this is our future, I weep for our next generation," Leon groaned as he slumped against the wall of his cell. Across the room, Havoc held his head in his arms in a depressing fashion. "How will our ancestors look upon us?"

"So much for a free world," Havoc spoke quietly, making sure the guards would not pick up his words. "This is just like Europe of WWII, except that it's the riches and elites that have the power here. I can't let this stand. I'm going to fight my way out of this one."

Getting off from his bed, Leon got up and confronted the Ranger for his overconfidence in his fighting skills. "What is there you can do? We're stripped of our Pokémon, our dignity, and equipment. They have machine guns and enslaved Pokémon that are more than willing to rip us to shreds."

"They can't take our legacy," the former commando answered bluntly yet proudly. "The legend of the Pokémon Ranger Corps and all the brave men and women that served with it will always live on. It will shed a ray of light and hope in this failing world, even though the organization no longer formally exists. Your brother would understand that, right?"

Falling silent, Leon rolled back his thoughts about Kellyn, his older sibling. Being far more skilled, famed and reputed to be a successful Ranger, he was an even bigger and stauncher supporter of freedom and rights for Pokémon and humans alike. He was just happy that he wasn't captured, yet. But his resistance of arrest made him a prime target after he assaulted and mortally wounded the officers that attempted to take him in.

"Yeah, he would," he answered in reply. "But…we're doomed for eternity until we die."

"Say what you want, my chance will come," Havoc scoffed.

Havoc was far more stronger in nature, though. Unfortunately, his might could only take him so far as he had nothing more than his skills and bare fists to put up an escaping chance of the jail personnel. During an attempted escape from the prison after sparking a catastrophic riot, the Lieutenant was shot dead by a sniper the moment he fled from the prison's outer perimeters. It didn't matter, for he was put on death row for assaulting a police officer and injuring him severely, along with resisting arrest with violent force.

His death was just one of the many whom tried to flee this new form of dictatorship that soon blanketed the globe under a new iron cloud of rule, with the majority of humanity forever shackled to the chains of a new corporate fascist rule that overtook the planet.

Weeks later, a single article on the front page of the Kanto Times startled the majority of those who were not arrested in the massive movement by the law.

* * *

><p><strong>Former Ranger and part-time Author Executed for Promoting Anti-Government Movements<strong>

**Death raises questions regarding the justice system of the US  
><strong>

"Execution was deemed unnecessary and unethically wrong on all accounts, says Cynthia, former head of the Sinnoh Pokémon League."

_March 30th, 201_2

"It's just outrageous. This is just another act from the government as a means of controlling the population via violent and intimidation means. The death of a renowned author, just because he expressed his opinion against the law and government, is a sign that we're moving towards a new Nazi Germany," says Mark Garrett, editor-in-chief for the Kanto Times newspaper.

Former Corporal of the Pokémon Ranger Corps and part-time author, Leon _*last name classified and restricted from revelation in respect to media privacy laws*_ was executed via a firing squad in the Sevii Islands Detention Centre last week for being charged guilty on several levels of multiple copyright infringement, promoting human rights via resistance of the law and government, and encouraging violent movement against several military corporations such as Cryotech Industries, the United Aerospace Armed Forces, GMA (General Military Armaments), and PTI Ltd. (Pokémon Tech Industries Limited). Being the older brother of Kellyn, the Top Ranger from Almia, this eighteen-year-old Ranger is known to have emotional issues that has given him severe mental breakdowns.

His works and publications often speak of abuse of ethical rights of corporations against Pokémon and human workers, while the federal police have also revealed his works use copyrighted pictures, from shots of warfare to doctored photos of corporate oppression against the common people.

***photo of the executed detainee removed by government doctoring***

"We are gratefully sorry for his death. However, I strongly believe it's a misunderstanding, for we show great concern for ethics and rights of our employees and customers" the CEO of Cryotech Industries, _*name classified in accordance to the protection of corporate figures*_, sorrowfully expressed on HRTV (Hoenn Regional Television) stated a week after his death.

"The kid was disillusioned, but he was probably mistaken. We would never abuse our rights. Our customers are our number one concern," the executive manager of General Military Armaments spoke to Kanto Times reporters last week.

"He's just a nutty kid in denial," an official of the UAAF wrote to us three weeks after Leon's execution.

The government has chosen not to release too much information regarding his death. It is believed he had suffered a mental breakdown after his partner, codenamed Havoc, was shot dead by security officials at the Detention Centre on February 15th, 2012, after his attempted escape from the armored complex.

***photo of the interviewed corporate figures removed in compliance of corporation protection rules***

Following the passing of the bill, several major media-intensive sites, including Youtube, Fanfiction, DeviantArt, Photobucket, Vimeo, and Wikipedia were rapidly shut down and taken offline by government authority figures. The owners of the sites were all arrested and were charged on all accounts of copyright infringement and promotion of disobedience against government laws and regulations.

***photos of those arrested and held responsible for copyright infringement removed in respect to privacy laws***

On January 19th, the United States Federal Police closed down the file-sharing website known as Megaupload, all the while arresting many of its top board members on an international scale. Almost immediately, an unidentified hacker group infiltrated and successfully disabled several important US websites as a countermeasure for this legal action. Government officials have not released details in relation to this event.

"In several years, the US will become the land of the filthy rich and corporates," a critic who chose not to release his name wrote to us last week.

* * *

><p><strong>*Further documents and details regarding the profiles and activities of these two suspects have been prohibited under the SOPA and PIPA act. Dated January 19, 2012 and documented by the United States Department of Foreign Affairs and Justice Bureau.*<strong>

***END OF DOCUMENT*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that should give you some awareness of the potential effects this may have. Pray to Arceus this doesn't get passed, or ever gets mentioned of again…although I'm sure it won't be the last time it will rear its ugly head. <strong>_

_**This wasn't too terribly long as I wanted to raise awareness, not to put a whole chapter here. I'm not from the United States, but I've been victimized by the law of copyright on Youtube. This was what motivated me to speak out against corporate control over what is an essential commodity of our lives.**_

_**Yeah, corporations are losing money when they already make millions and billions of dollars in revenue, yet they are complaining like a pack of spoiled brats when they find shadowy means to avoid being taxed by the government. This is just the beginning of what happened to the US during the Industrial Revolution, where the law sided with those who had the gold. Never again.**_

_**"He who does not learn from history is doomed to repeat it."-George Santayana  
><strong>_

_**-Soldier of the Future**_


End file.
